


your enemy whispers

by ReidImmortals



Series: Murderous Adventures of Frank 'n' Billy [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Frank Castle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angry Frank Castle, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Happy Murder Family, Hurt Frank Castle, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Murderers, Omega Amy Bendix, Omega Billy Russo, POV Frank Castle, Serial Killer Husbands, Serial Killers, Swearing, Timeline What Timeline, Torture, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: “Making threats now are we, Frank? Oh sorry, should I say Punisher?” He smirked and Frank felt his blood boil. He was practically vibrating with violence and rage. He wanted to gut these sons of bitches with his bare hands. No one messed with the Punisher’s family and came away from it with their life. Many had tried and all had failed. These were just the latest in a long line of motherfuckers that were going to die at the hands of Frank Castle.





	your enemy whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited.  
> I'm an asshole so deal.  
> I'm also not sorry.

"We should kill him." Billy's voice is quiet, soft, when he leans towards Frank. When Frank turns his head to the Omega he sees that his eyes are transfixed on an older man, sitting on a park bench with a newspaper. He has on a black pinstripe suit, briefcase at his feet. Must be a businessman. Lots of those types in New York. 

Frank analyzes the man. He’s an Alpha, if his scent is to be believed, and he’s anxious. He fidgets with his watch every so often, checking the time. He has money, the watch is a gold Rolex, his shoes are brand new and shiny, and his suit is pressed. His hair is black, short, and graying at the edges. He has secrets, no doubt the reason he’s so anxious, but he’s not a criminal. He would never survive in a criminal organization. Frank puts a hand on Billy’s arm to keep him sitting. Billy knows that look in Frank’s eyes and he huffs, disappointed.

“He’s not worth our time. Plus, if we kill him, there will be people looking for him.” Billy rolls his eyes and slumps back in his seat. Frank can feel his irritation through their bond, Billy’s restlessness. He knows that Billy will soon just kill the first person he comes across and that won’t do. They need to get back to Amy anyway. 

Frank rises and reaches for Bill’s hand, pulling him up as well. He’s still agitated so Frank wraps his arms around him, holds him for a moment and scents him, covers him in Alpha pheromones. Billy relaxes against him, head coming down to rest against Frank’s shoulder. Frank presses a kiss to his temple, breathing in his sweet Omegan scent. There’s another scent just hovering under Billy’s, faint and hard to catch but its there. That faint scent puts a fond smile on the Alpha’s face. He pushes Billy away slightly and he whines.

“Come on, Omega. Time to get home to our pup. I bet Amy’s trashed the house in the hour we’ve been gone.” This pulls a laugh from Billy, a smile tugging up the corners of his lips. Billy had taken a fond liking to Amy when he met her, practically adopting her as his own the moment he saw her. Now the two Omegas were like two peas in a pod and Frank hardly got to spend time with one without the other. Not that he was complaining, he loved his mate and he loved the pup. 

“Our little angel? No way.” Billy has a smirk on his face and the comment pulls an unexpected guffaw from the Alpha.

“I think it's more likely than you think. That girl has no life skills whatsoever and at this point I think it's too late to teach her.” The tall Omega laughs and agrees with Frank.

The walk back to the house is uneventful and its midnight or later when they arrive. Everything appears to be fine on their walk up the driveway but looks could be deceiving. The kitchen light is on and so is Amy’s bedroom. Frank unlocks the door and pushes his sleepy mate inside. Bill is so tired that Frank has to practically drag him through the kitchen and into the dining room. 

Both males stop short at the sight that greets them in the dining room. Amy is tied to one of the chairs, hands zip tied behind her, a gag in her mouth, blood trickling out of a clearly broken nose, a split lip, and several bruises already forming on her beautiful face. Her blues eyes go wide when she sees them, straining against her bindings and muffled words screamed at them from behind the gag. 

Frank immediately drops into a defensive crouch, growl echoing from his throat, and his head swivels around looking for the threat. Before he does much else he gets hit over the head, stumbling and turning around, a fist pulled back and a punch waiting to land in the face of whoever was behind him. The guy went down quickly and Frank follows him, punching him in the face until he hears the distinct shatter of bone breaking. The guys nose was crooked and gushing blood.

Frank froze and turned slowly, afraid of what he’d see behind him. It was Billy’s shout of fear, the stench of pure terror on him that scared Frank. When he finally faced behind him he blanched. A guy with a black hoodie on was holding Bill’s arms behind him, a guy who hadn’t bothered to cover himself up at all was holding a gun to Billy’s head, another guy had his back to Frank, arm raised in a fist and he looked like he was about to punch Billy in the stomach. 

Two other guys were behind Amy, one holding her hair back, sniffing her neck, breathing in her Omeganess. The other guy looked like he was the boss of this entire operation, grinning evilly and watching on in amusement. Frank took a step toward Billy but the shifting of the gun closer to Billy’s head, the arm coming down slightly more stopped his pursuit forward. Billy stared at him in terror, pleaded with his brown eyes for Frank to do something.

“I swear, if you hurt either of them, they’ll be scraping your bodies off these walls.” Frank’s voice was a growl, deep and menacing and they knew he wasn’t lying. They’d seen the crime scenes of some of the other murders Frank and Billy had committed. This comment only made the head guy chuckle.

“Making threats now are we, Frank? Oh sorry, should I say Punisher?” He smirked and Frank felt his blood boil. He was practically vibrating with violence and rage. He wanted to gut these sons of bitches with his bare hands. No one messed with the Punisher’s family and came away from it with their life. Many had tried and all had failed. These were just the latest in a long line of motherfuckers that were going to die at the hands of Frank Castle.

“Sir?” The one poised above Bill spoke to the leader and he nodded. Frank got the memo of what was happening too late. The prick brought his fist down into Billy’s stomach and he tall Omega cried out and doubled over in pain. Frank saw red as he felt his Omega’s agony through their bond. 

Frank was lunging at the assholes before he had even consciously thought about doing it. This would have been good, a surprise attack, if not for the fact he was hit over the head way harder than before and went down hard. He looked around with the haze in his head and saw punches being thrown at both Billy and Amy before his eyes closed and he knew no more.


End file.
